Bloody Gem
by PaulXxlover
Summary: A new squad showed up and the captain is a wild cat. Her bright hair and fiery attitude sparks a interest in  a certain blood thirsty captain. k.Zaraki/OC  rated M just in-case. Disclaimer: i do not own anyone from bleach. But do own everyone else
1. squad 14

**This is in third person. I am not good at third but I always like starting with it.**

Commander and Chief Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto guided the red head and her pet to the new squad 14 barracks. "Now as I was saying Captain Akahana this is a new squad which we hope will be a wonderful asset to the Gotei 13 or shall I now say 14." The women nodded.

Her duty as captain of squad 14 was to train and fight along side the most well known squad of bloodthirsty fools, Kaiyo did not like the idea but orders were orders. From what she was told, she has all of newly graduated shinigami from the academy.

'Are you nervous _Captain_ Akahana?' The red and black wolf mocked her as they walked. The red head scoffed.

"Please _lieutenant_ Dākunaito. Whom are we talking about here?" Her red head swiped through the wind as they walked into the courtyard.

"Attention!" Yamamoto voice boomed through the whole courtyard. "We collected you here today so you can meet your new Captain, Akahana Kaiyo and her Lieutenant Dakunaito." The wolf held his head up with pride as well as the girl.

"I will not tolerate you disrespecting me or Dakunaito. Do you understand?" She said as she noticed the shinigami eyeing the wolf.

"Thank you Captain Yamamoto I can handle it from here." She bowed as the captain flashed out of the area.

**I know it was bad but please keep reading, this was just a little information thing to pull together squad 14.**

**In addition, no Aizen and the others have not betrayed them yet.**

**OH! If you want to know what Dakunaito and Akahana Kaiyo look like message me your email so I can attach the doc. to it.**


	2. Dog Fight!

**Dog fight!**

"What do you think you doing?" I yelled at the sad excuses of shinigami in front of me. "Do you have no pride?" I pushed one out of the line. "Attack me!" I yelled.

The man now stood before was a very cocky yet refused to attack. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked and he shook his head 'no'. I glared at him.

"Well you should! Your stance shows nearly 30 openings. If I had my sword you would have been 6 feet under by now." I said pushing him back in line. "Don't lock your knees, balance on the balls of your feet, that well help dodging attacks and moving quicker to attack." I said to the man.

* * *

_'Do you miss being where they are at Kaiyo?'_ I looked down to see Dakunaito at my feet as his eyes watched the men and women carefully. I laughed and shook my head.

"Remember I was never there. I slept in the trees during training and you kicked my ass at night trying to train my sorry ass." He barked a laugh. Oh, he loved making me run laps and all that muscle training. He always would say '_you think you can handle me the great Dakunaito'_. I rolled my eyes as those images flashed behind my eyes.

'_Yeah I remember. God you were a pain._' I scoffed and pushed lightly with my knee.

_'Hey Kaiyo, when do I get to play with the guppies.' _I looked at the recruits carefully.

"Honestly? Never, the 'guppies' would most likely be killed. You know how we get; my reiatsu is to powerful if I use you. I am sorry." His eyes held disappointment. I hope he understands that it is too risky, I have a tendency to go over bored and he does as well.

_'I understand. I shall wait until we meet a formidable foe.'_ His deep voice filled with doubt. '_Kaiyo when was the last time we went all out? I seem to have forgotten the last time you used my bankai.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"You know damn will. We almost died! If you don't stop this I'm going to make sure I never use it again." He glared at me then flopped down on his stomach.

'_Bitch_.' He mumbled. A vein twitched and narrowed my eyes. "Oh so we're back to name calling? Poor Daku-chan you want me to brush your coat!" I yelled while I stomped on his tail. He yelped and growled at me.

'_That hurt!_' I grinned evil and laughed. "That is what you get. Mess with the bull you get the horn." He just walked away mumbling about how bull would be better to describe me then bitch.

"Wait? Are you calling me fat? Dakunaito! Hey!" I chased after him. "That hurts." I tackled him and wrestled him to the ground.

"God woman why are you so damn violent!" there was a cough behind us. I looked over to see my squad and Captains' Jūshirō and Shunsui smiling down at us.

"Shit." I mumbled getting up and brushing off the dust on my pants. "What brings the two of you fine gentlemen to my lovely abode?" I smiled at them.

"Oh just seeing how our new comrade is holding up, which I can see your doing fine." Shunsui laughed as Jushiro just smiled politely.

"Plus we heard you weren't too bad on the eyes and had to check it out." Dakunaito growled at the man, while Jushiro kit Shunsui on the head. "Hush daku." I said patting his head.

"Sorry he's a little territorial." The men looked over the wolf carefully. I noticed there eyes switching from amusement to concerned and finally to shock. "That's you-"I coughed at the men.

"That is right he's my pet." I nodded my head over to the squad, while giving the captains the 'you speak on more word and I'll slit your throat.'

"I wonder how?" The white haired captain asked. "Usually only the holder can see the material form." The men of my squad looked down right confused.

"Years of blood sweat and tears. Oh lots of blood alright." I said glaring at the wolf. Oh, those sure were not my fondest memories.

"I understand. That is just so amazing." I nodded and looked back at my men trying to figure out what we were discussing.

"What are you men doing get back in line what do you think this is a party? Get back in your lines." My voice boomed through the group of men. I turned back to the Captains.

"Sorry boys but I'm going to have to get back to training these guys, because we all know they need it." They nodded and flashed away.

* * *

'_Why do we not want our men to know about me?_' Dakunaito asked.

"We don't want them to know because I don't want them to fuss over you and not get their work done. Plus they will find out sooner or later." He nodded his head and layback down.

'_You are not ashamed of my appearance are you Kaiyo?_' I raised my eyebrows.

"Shut up Daku, you're the most beautiful sword I've ever seen." He grinned and closed his eyes. I looked at his form, he missed being his steel form, and I know that.

* * *

**So there you have it the official first chapter.**

**Kenny will be in the next chapter don't you worry your little heads.**


End file.
